The Clinical Cancer Education Program of the Department of Oncology, College of Medicine, is a multidisciplinary educational program dedicated to and directed towards educational activities to: 1) reduce the incidence, morbidity and mortality of cancer by educating the various health care practitioners in the basic tools required for the prevention, detection, diagnosis, and treatment of cancer. This includes undergraduate medical students, postgraduate medical doctors, nurses, other allied health professionals, and practicing or community physicans; 2) develop a program of educational reinforcement for health care practitioners while educating cancer patients and their families; and 3) continue to foster the growth and development of cancer-related activities at Howard University and in the community through the educational process. These activities are accomplished through various seminars, conferences, community programs, lectures and health fairs, as well as trainging programs for students, postgraduate physicians, and paraprofessional personnel.